


Why You Don't Prank Call The Radio Demon

by the_many_splendored



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fat Nuggets Is The Best Boy, Other, Prank Calls, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vaggie is a damn good mimic, canon typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: Vaggie and Angel's scheme to get Alastor back for the times he's pranked them almost goes VERY wrong.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Why You Don't Prank Call The Radio Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly based on the "Prank call on Alastor Animatic" by Nougat the Prokrastinator on Youtube - their composition and drawings are hilarious, especially because the original audio is from a Gabriel Iglesias comedy special. Go check them out!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esZJoYonDpY

“Angel, open up!” Vaggie called as she pounded on her coworker’s door. Her hair and bow were standing on end, and her apron was a mess of food stains.

Angel Dust got to the door quickly, and taking a quick look at Vaggie, he ushered her inside and helped her get the apron off. Thankfully, her dress hadn’t gotten stained. After letting her catch her breath, he asked “So Vags, where’s the fire?”

Vaggie sank onto his spare couch with a groan of annoyance. “It’s Alastor – I was grabbing Husk’s leftovers from his room service tray, and Al snuck up behind me and scared me. I screamed, dropped the tray, called him every name in the book – and he had the damn nerve to say, and I quote- ” Here, she switched to a brief but surprisingly accurate imitation of the Radio Demon. “But Vaggie, it **_WAS_** funny!”

Angel sat down next to her and said, “Yeah, he’s been on a roll of pranks lately. You know I enjoy my jokes, but he got me a few times now too, and it’s gettin’ old. I wanna pull a fast one on _him_ , but I dunno if it’s even possible.”

Vaggie’s eye lit up as something occurred to her. “What if we do a prank call? He gets annoyed enough with his new cell phone anyway, and he almost always answers it in video mode – we could really mess with him!”

Angel looked pleasantly surprised at her idea, but after verifying what they would do, he was nearly bouncing from excitement as Vaggie dialed Alastor’s number. The line rang twice, and Vaggie made sure her side’s screen was audio only so that Alastor wouldn’t see who the caller was. Clearing her throat, she started talking like the new lavender-colored hawk demoness that Charlie had hired a few weeks back. “Hello, Mr. Alastor, this is Lena from the front desk.”

To his credit, Alastor still looked and spoke like a gentleman, even though he was clearly confused as to why he was being contacted. “Ah, Miss Lena! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Vaggie and Angel grinned at each other, and Vaggie continued. “Well, we’re getting complaints of noise from your room from other hotel guests. Could you please keep it down?”

The slight droop in Alastor’s usual smile almost had the pranksters in stitches. “I…see,” he said. “I didn’t realize I was making such a racket. I apologize.”

“Thank you, Mr. Alastor.” Vaggie hung up and she and Angel started giggling like little kids. “I can’t believe he fell for it!”

Through his laughter, Angel said, “C’mon, that was good, but we gotta go bigger!”

“Ok, ok, that’s fine, but gimme a bit, I gotta think of something!” After about five minutes, Vaggie got that same look of malicious genius on her face, and she dialed Alastor’s number again.

Alastor must have left his phone across the room, because this time, it took four rings for him to pick up. “Hello, Alastor speaking.”

This time, Vaggie was still imitating Lena, but she purposefully made her voice shriller. “ ** _LOOK, YOU_**! I guess you didn’t understand what I said about the noise! I don’t care whether or not you’re an Overlord, you don’t have the right to treat the hotel as your playground!”

Alastor nearly dropped the phone in surprise, but his voice was calm when he said, “Miss Lena, since you last called, I’ve been perfectly-”

Vaggie cut him off. “Sir, listen to me and listen good! Just because we’re a rehab facility doesn’t mean we’ll put up with nonsense! You can knock it off, or I’ll have management throw you out! Your choice!”

On Alastor’s side, the screen was starting to warp and fill with symbols and static, but Vaggie couldn’t resist one last jab before hanging up. “Damn creepy voodoo fucker…” she hissed, and then terminated the call before her phone could explode.

Not two seconds later, she and Angel heard a pounding on the door, and they shushed each other so that it wouldn’t seem like they’d been chuckling. After a moment, Angel yelled, “It’s open!” and Alastor stormed in, having teleported from his room down the hall. His smile was still in place, but he was clearly in a huff.

“Angel, Vaggie, you won’t believe it - that new girl at the desk read me the Riot Act!”

“Really?” Vaggie asked, hoping that the hysterical edge to her voice wasn’t obvious. “Did…hehe…did she say why?”

Alastor threw his hands up in frustration. “She said I was making noise and that other residents were complaining! I work on the radio, for pity’s sake! I know how important it is to manage background noise! And on top of it, she called me names!”

Angel shrugged in faux sympathy. “I mean, what can ya do? Sometimes folks are just bitches, ya know?”

“What can I do?” Alastor retorted. “I’ll tell you what I can do, my good fellow – I can remind her who she’s dealing with!” He stormed out before Vaggie or Angel could stop him, and they looked at each other in concern.

“Ya…don’t think he’d actually…” Angel couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but Vaggie caught his meaning.

“I have no idea,” she said, “but Charlie’s working the desk alone today, and she has no idea what’s coming, we’d better get down there.” She and Angel stepped out into the hall, and when they couldn’t see Alastor, they broke into a sprint trying to catch up with him.

By the time they got to the lobby, Alastor and Charlie were already arguing about the call. Angel’s pig Fat Nuggets was walking along the desk, but appeared to be keeping the Radio Demon in his sights.

“Alastor, I’m telling you, Lena isn’t even working today! If she called you, it wasn’t from the desk!” Charlie insisted.

“Then who was it that called my cell device and was so vulgar to me??” Alastor asked. “I’m a partner in this venture, and I refuse to be addressed like some common criminal!”

Trying to catch her breath from the sprint, Vaggie called out, “Alastor, wait! It’s not what you think!”

Alastor’s head whipped around backwards like an owl, and his ears started to turn more antler-like. “I can’t let insult stand! If Lena wants to say these things, she can say them to my face!”

Charlie looked horrified at the scene in front of her, and apparently, Fat Nuggets read her anxiety, because with a squeal that would have been a war cry if he weren’t an animal, he bit down on Alastor’s hand, piercing straight through his glove. Alastor howled in pain and sank to the floor. Fat Nuggets let go, but he squealed a warning at the demon if he tried to go too far.

Vaggie waved to get Alastor’s attention, and when he was looking at her, she said in Lena’s voice, “Hello, Mr. Alastor! Could you please keep it down??”

The room was quiet for a minute, and Vaggie could swear she heard the gears in Alastor’s head turning. “Wait…that was YOU??”

Angel crouched down and beckoned to Fat Nuggets, and when the pig was back in his arms, he said, “T’ be fair, I helped too.”

Slowly getting to his feet, Alastor said, “You are both vicious minxes, and you should be ashamed!”

Vaggie shrugged. “Maybe so – but it **_WAS_** funny!”

Hearing his own line, Alastor realized the joke and chuckled briefly. “Ah, I see, this was revenge for earlier! I’ll admit, it was clever! Though now that we’re all even…” he smiled in his most threatening way, and everyone in the room shuddered. “If you try a stunt like that again, I won’t be so amused. Got it?”

Vaggie and Angel didn’t even respond, they just nodded and ran out of the lobby before Alastor could change his mind.


End file.
